


What Awaits Sam After He Dies

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Lucifer will treat his favourite reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Awaits Sam After He Dies

“Okay, so what am I doing here?”

Sam sighed irritably. He'd just dropped off another soul, and the Devil had said he didn't have any new assignments for him just then. And yet, he found himself in a dimly lit room, all dark wood and crimson draperies, standing next to a bed that seemed to span for a mile or two. Jerked out of his own reality at Satan's convenience, as usual.

“I was lonely,” the Devil grinned, patting Sam's shoulder.

Sam grimaced. “Oh, ha ha. Of course you find another soul for me to hunt on my one day off! I was going to make plans with Andi!”

“No, no, Sam, there's no soul,” the Devil laughed. He grinned his used-cars-salesman smile, and Sam felt a flutter of worry go through him. That grin never boded well for him.

“As I said, I was lonely. So I figured the day had finally come to... cement our little contract. Eh, Sammy?”

The chuckle following his name had Sam _really_ worried. He took a step back. 

“Cement? What do you mean?”

The Devil stepped closer to Sam, making him back up further. “Sex, Sammy. The basest urge of man. Everyone's favourite sin; the level you'll never reach with Andi and the sole reason I treat you as well as I do.”

Sam was hyperventilating. “Very funny! Seriously, you are one sick fuck! You can't joke about stuff like that!”

Satan smiled. “Why not? Ooh... Did I hit a sore spot? You don't want to face up to reality; admit that Andi is lost to you? Is that it?”

“No, shit, I know that! I mean, about sex! Sex with the Devil! That's just... wrong on so many levels!” Sam yelled, spinning around as if looking for the joke. “Seriously! Put me back in my house!”

The Devil snapped his fingers, and for half a second Sam thought he was being transported back. He quickly discarded that belief, however, when he found himself on his back on the bed. He jolted upright with a yell.

“I don't even want to! You must be joking!” Sam tried desperately, the look on the Devil's face sending waves of panic through him. “You can't make me!”

“Au contraire, Sammy boy. I can,” the Devil chuckled. His expression was pure lust, mixed only with dark amusement. “I _own_ you. How many times do I have to tell you? I own you. I can do whatever I like, be it employ you as reaper or eat your guts for breakfast.”

Sam gave a desperate wail, trying to get off the bed. He couldn't; invisible forces were pinning him to the velvety duvet.

Another snap of the Devil's fingers, and Sam's shirt was off. He felt very, very vulnerable. The Devil licked his lips suggestively.

“Sam, just accept your fate,” he said with a smirk. “It'll be a whole lot easier on both of us.”

“What, you're just going to rape me?” Sam said, voice quivering with fear.

“Oh, I don't want to do that, Sam. I like you, I really do. But if you won't cooperate... I'll just have to.”

Sam whimpered, trying to hold back a sob. He knew he was doomed; the Devil _never_ took no for an answer. But he didn't want this; he really didn't!

“I hate you, like, so much,” Sam whispered, turning his face away. He refused to look his tormentor in the eyes.

“Aaw, Sammy, don't be like that,” the demon said, his voice dipping low and slithering into Sam's ear. “As I said, I like you. And I can make this good for you; I can make you _love_ this. All you gotta do, is admit you want it and go with the flow.”

Sam tried pressing his face into the duvet, but a strong grip forced his chin up and he had to look into the Devil's face. “Whatever. You're still raping me. And I so, so hate you.”

That only brought forth a chuckle. “You forget that I'm pure evil, Sam. I get off on this.”

And with a final snap, they were both naked and Sam's skin was pressed against the Devil's.

Sam couldn't help but notice the Devil was perfectly normal-looking when naked. Except for his erection – no human man could possibly be that big (or that hard, his fear supplied when he felt it nudge against his thigh). He almost sobbed again.

“You're going to tear me apart, you know that?” Sam said, a last desperate attempt at appealing to the Devil's mercy. “Seriously. That thing's gonna _kill_ me.”

The Devil laughed at that; really laughed. “ _That thing_? Sammy, Sammy, if you only knew. But I can... take a little off the edges, if you want.”

Sam gave a sigh of relief as the Devil moved a few inches away, and he thought he was in the clear – until he saw a _tail_ appear over the Devil's shoulder. A tail!

“What the fuck!” he yelled, trying to move away. No such luck; he was stuck and the Devil began moving back in. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” the Devil laughed.

Sam held his breath. He was tense, all his muscles locked in fear, and all he could do was lie there, waiting for the Devil to... to violate him. Desecrate him. Or some other foul thing.

Therefore it came as quite a surprise to Sam when he only felt the slightest touch against his ass, as if someone was lightly touching it. No pain, no stabbing or tearing or whatever Sam might have imagined it would be like. Just a warm – a bit too warm at that – digit slowly sliding along his ass.

“Do you want to be face down, or on your back, Sam?” the Devil muttered, eyes glowing eerily as he looked down at Sam. “Like a bitchified inmate or like my,” here came a truly evil grin, “lover?”

Sam didn't reply. He was breathing deeply, trying not to develop a heart condition. He was pretty sure his heartbeats had never been this erratic and stressed out. He just shook his head, frightened blue eyes pleading with the demon looming over him.

“Alright, Sam, on your back it is.”

Something was pushing into him. Sam knew it should probably be a finger, but it felt much too hot and way too... thin. And elongated. It was like a...

_Oh holy shit with a side of fuck!_

Like a tail; like a fucking tail! And Sam knew that had to be it; the Devil's hands were both within his field of vision and the thing he'd seen between the Devi's thighs was not that small. Not if he halved it. That alone sent another shiver of fear through Sam.

“You're... fucking me with your tail?” Sam asked hoarsely. His mouth was all dry and he was shaking. It felt weird; not painful but uncomfortable.

“Right you are, Sammy,” the Devil grinned, then leaned in to hiss in Sam's ear, “Just to get you ready for the main event, of course.”

Sam didn't even bother wondering about the slickness. Of course the Prince of Darkness had a lube thing going for him; sodomy was supposed to be a sin and all that. And as long as it was only the tip of that tail inside him, slithering slickly in and out of him, Sam was fine.

Not perfect, far from it, but fine. At least he could still think straight. And he could still breathe.

Until the Devil kissed him. There was no time to press his lips together; suddenly his mouth was just full of tongue and the Devil's breath. Sam didn't kiss back, but didn't exactly bite down on the serpentine tongue, either. The Devil's kiss tasted of tobacco, hard alcohol, gun powder and expensive chocolate.

Sam was shocked to the core. As soon as the Devil pulled away, he gasped, “What have you been eating?”

The demon laughed softly. “It's sin, Sammy. I taste of sin. Tell me, what did you taste? It's different for everyone.”

Sam was having a little trouble talking; after all, he was being ass-raped by a tail. A tail attached to Satan himself. But he forced the words out; why he wanted to please the Devil by answering, he didn't know.

“Like... like chocolate. Booze. And, and cigarettes,” he gulped, closing his eyes. “Oh. Gun powder.”

A chuckle was his only reply. Then the slithering tail began retracting, and Sam held his breath. Was that it? Was he free now? Something told him not to get his hopes up, but still, maybe the Devil was going to let him go after all...

“If this is going to be bearable for you, I suggest you do as I say,” the Devil said, and the words weren't half as threatening as the tone in his voice. Sam could only nod. Doomed if he did, doubly so if he didn't.

The demon pulled Sam's legs up and apart until the reaper was nearly bent double. Sam's calves ended up over the Devil's shoulders, and the reaper moaned in real fear this time.

“Sam.”

He looked up, biting his lip. The Devil wore an inscrutable expression.

“What?”

“For the imminent future, call me Lucifer,” he grinned, shifting so that Sam's legs were pressed even closer to his chest. “And remember, relax.”

“What, relax? Why?” Sam rasped, grabbing the duvet in sweaty palms.

“Because...”

Something blunt and stony pressed against Sam's ass, and he didn't dare breathe.

“... it'll hurt a lot less. Breathe, Sam; just remember, I'm going to make this so good...”

But when he was breached, it wasn't good at all. Sam screamed; it hurt like all hell had decided to set his ass on fire.

“Shh, Sammy boy; don't be like that,” the Devil said, his voice dark and velvety. “It'll soon be over; it just hurts the first time.”

Sam was about to bite through his tongue. It hurt; it hurt so bad, and with the way the Devil – Lucifer, his mind supplied – was looking at him, he didn't dare scream or do anything to stop the demon. He could feel every nerve ending in his body scream in protest; sweat broke out on his forehead and he clenched around the impossibly big cock inside him.

“Oh, Sam, do that again, won't you,” the Devil hissed, pressing further in. “You feel like sin itself, Sammy; you're so pure and yet so easily corrupted...”

Sam gasped in pain. “Hurts,” he ground out, clawing at the duvet. “Hurts, hurts, fuck, it hurts so bad!”

The Devil stopped, still hard inside him, and looked down. Sam could barely keep his eyes open; he wanted to screw them shut against the pain and the flushed tan of the other's skin.

“Have another taste,” the Devil offered, then dipped his head to kiss Sam again. This time, the reaper willingly opened his lips, timidly sliding his own tongue into the scorching mouth. He needed to focus on some other sensation than the shards of steel driving through his body; he eagerly let his tongue visit every last crevice of the Devil's mouth and savoured the taste.

The demon didn't move, only stayed still – hard, painfully big and unrelenting, but still – inside Sam. The young man kissed him back with fervour, hands going from the duvet to the Devil's neck.

“That's right, Sam. Hold on to something. Let your fingers dig into my skin; I can take it. Scratch my neck until you form welts. Now say my name, Sammy. Say my name like I'll only let you say it.”

Through the haze of pain, Sam didn't notice the tender tone in the Devil's voice as he said Sam's name. He only heard the words, and he only cared for anything to stop the pain.

“Satan,” he gasped, but was stopped by a harsh bite to his own neck. He yelped, but it was a welcome distraction from the hellish sensation of the Devil's cock in his ass.

“Beelzebub?”

Another bite; this one to his earlobe. Sam whimpered.

“Lucifer!” he exclaimed, not really remembering what the Devil had told him but finally finding the right name. A purr was his reward; it was like a giant beast was lying over him.

“Lucifer? Lucifer, please, make it stop,” he begged, writhing underneath the demon. “It hurts! Please make it -”

A hand curled around Sam's cock and began stroking. He wasn't even hard, but the welcome sensation of someone else touching him was a relief to rival the feeling of being torn apart. He cried out, clung tighter to the hard body above his own, and barely let himself breathe as his cock was teased to harden slowly.

Nothing moved on the bed except for the hand around Sam's slowly growing erection and Sam's heaving chest; he was breathing harshly and trying to give in to the sensations of a skilled hand on his flesh.

“Yes,” he whispered, “yes, more! Please, oh, please, Lucifer, make me come? I need to come, I can't... can't breathe.” Sam was panting. He looked up, only to find the Devil smiling down at him like they were already in Hell, Sam's soul lost forever.

“You should have just said so, Sam,” the demon replied, and Sam let out a cry of pleasure. He didn't feel the cock inside him as much; the beginnings of orgasm chased away most of the pain and another searing kiss took care of the rest. If he could only come; he knew it'd be better...

And with the Devil's hand on his cock, with the Devil inside him and over him, Sam came with a wordless scream of relief and climax. As his muscles spasmed and rippled, the demon groaning loudly at the contractions, Sam spilled over the Devil's hand, his neck and back strained as he arched off the bed.

Sam fell bonelessly into the duvet. He could still feel the Devil hard inside him, but his body just sank down, every muscle post-coitally relaxed. The pain was gone. Just a hard, insistent nudging of hot flesh remained.

“Good boy,” the Devil chuckled, pulling back a little. Sam winced. “You did great, Sammy; now it's my turn.”

Sam was about to protest that he couldn't possibly, but the Devil pushed back in and he was once more filled to the brim (at least that's what it felt like) with hard Devil cock.

“I could make you come again, Sam. Would you like that?” the Devil hissed, pushing and pulling and making Sam's breath sob in his throat. “I could make you come over and over; I could just keep you here, right here on the bed, and fuck you and suck you off until you'd come a dozen times. Do you want that, Sam?”

“No,” Sam moaned, mainly in response to the Devil's hips rocking against his own. “No, please, just fuck me and let me go...”

“Aw, Sam,” the Demon groaned. He fucked Sam a little harder and the reaper gasped. “Don't be like that. I could, you know. It doesn't have to hurt. Feel this, Sammy? Do you feel me inside you? Feels good?”

Sam nodded, teeth sinking into his own lip. He could feel it, alright; about a foot of hard flesh thrusting into him. The pain was gone now, but Sam didn't want to enjoy this. He didn't want the Devil to make him come again.

And then the Devil began rutting against him like an animal, fucking him wildly. The demon's face was contorted in pleasure, and he was moaning; Christ, he was moaning Sam's name and then Sam...

“Fuck,” he whispered, shivering, as he felt the Devil's come flooding into him, sending another rush of pleasure through to his brain. The demon grunted hotly into Sam's neck, thrusting a few more times, then drew out so abruptly Sam cried out in pain again.

“Sammy,” the Devil huffed, “feel this?”

And then the tail was back; pushing into Sam's now loosened hole, it began nudging insistently against something that Sam had never even imagined could exist. Nudging, stroking, caressing that something until Sam saw fiery explosions go off in front of his eyes and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Lucifer!”

As he tumbled down, dragged mercilessly back to reality by sharp teeth nibbling at his neck and ear, Sam was still shuddering and whimpering. He put his hands on the Devil's shoulders, trying to pull him down. “Please,” he whispered, not even knowing what he was asking for. A little reality, perhaps. Like normal people after sex. To make this not just a rape.

“See, I fucked a lot of people in my day, Sammy, but you're the first one I've cuddled with afterwards,” the Devil grinned, leaning in to kiss Sam again. “I told you a million times I care about you. I like you.”

“You raped me,” Sam rasped. “And then you made me come twice. You're so weird. Oh, and I hate you.”

His rambling only made the Devil laugh heartily. “Sammy, Sammy, you don't hate me. Not any more. And you know I could be doing this to you every day; I could be making you come like this at lunch, after dinner, in the middle of the night... perhaps even before you go to work.”

Sam did a double-take. “Excruciating pain on a daily basis? Can't you just leave me alone?” His ass felt sore; he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk straight for days.

“Well, we could limit it to just the boring part. Or the really dirty part. I haven't shown you what I can do with my tongue,” Lucifer said, smirking down at the tired and worn-out man beneath him.

“The tail's more than enough,” Sam replied sulkily. It was so hard feeling hurt and furious when he felt sated like never before, and his ass throbbed with the phantom feeling of the Devil's cock, and he'd begged Satan himself to let him come not fifteen minutes previously.

“Well, I'll save the tongue for another day. But Sam, come on now. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it.”

Sam shook his head drowsily. “I didn't. It hurt so much I was about to die. And now you're threatening me to do it again?”

The Devil chuckled softly. “Oh, well, let me kiss it better.” And his tongue – oh holy fuck; that serpentine tongue that had been thrusting into Sam's mouth – extended too far out of the demon's mouth and suddenly it was caressing Sam's ear and it was slick and wet like...

“Stop,” Sam pleaded, trying to turn his face away. “Seriously. That's grossing me out.”

“Then this should have you about ready to vomit,” the Devil rumbled, sliding down Sam's body.

And as Lucifer's tongue entered where both his tail and his cock had previously entered, Sam forced back a blush and an embarrassed sound of mortification. Because that really did feel fucking incredible, and he knew he'd never be able to get it up with Andi again. Not when he knew what was awaiting him after he died.

Being fucked like this on a daily basis.


End file.
